Tease
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: After a crazy day yesterday, Caesar wakes up to a quiet, pleasant morning. Deciding to take advantage of the rare situation, he stays in bed a little longer. Perhaps a gentle kiss for the sleeping Joseph. Of course, nothing is ever simple between the two.


**_Prompt: Early morning kiss _****_(_****_Part 3 of 5 Kissing Prompts)_**

The first thing that hit Caesar was the warm atmosphere mixed with a touch of cool wind. It filled the bedroom and danced across his bare arms. The sun's light danced its way inside. For once, it provided a gentle kiss rather than a rude awakening.

Without opening his eyes, the Italian took his time to feel the pleasant morning greeting.

The night before he has left the window slightly open to allow in some fresh air, to save them from the hot July weather. Even in America, the temperatures were torturous if nothing was done about it. Yesterday especially so, with the addition of people crowding everywhere for the celebration of Independence Day. It was complete torture, no thanks to Joseph dragging him around with child-like excitement.

At least it was quiet this morning. He hoped it'd stay like this for the rest of the day.

Caesar inhaled and stretched his limbs. A few clicks came from his back, which made him sigh and smile. The blanket got pulled down a bit, allowing the small exposed skin to be cooled down. His eyes cracked open a bit, revealing a green, sleepy pair. His fingers ran through his blond, messy locks. He left them there, with his elbow facing towards the ceiling. Turning his head to face the open window, his vision got blocked by a giant, sleeping figure.

Caesar sniffed with amusements at the sight. His lover laid on his back, limbs thrown in all directions, snoring softly. Somehow the blanket stayed on through whatever tossing about Joseph had throughout the night. It was a miracle that he didn't invade the other half of the bed while at it. Not for the first time, the Italian was glad they invested into this bed. Even though it was on the more expensive side, it was big enough to accommodate both their large forms. They consisted of 6'1'' and 6'5'', the latter belonging to Joseph. Somehow, they ended up with some room to spare.

Caesar turned his body to face the other man. He dragged himself closer until he rested his head on the broad chest. He threw an arm around the waist, holding the bodies closer together. Once more, closing his eyes, he allowed himself to enjoy the quiet morning. Beneath his head the chest continued to rise and fall with each breath. Joseph's heartbeats were slow, further indication that the host was asleep. Gently, his thumb rubbed against the clothed skin.

Another deep inhale.

Birds chirped outside. Cars came and went every so often through the residential area. Once in awhile the sunlight got covered up, possibly from a cloud.

Caesar twisted his face to plant a kiss on the chest. The heartbeat continued to be steady, which gave him a fun idea to play around with. Joseph was a notorious heavy sleeper, but it made the Italian wonder if he could be woken up by gentle kisses. With time on his side, he slowly left a trail of kisses that went from the chest up to Joseph's strong chin. With each one, he stopped. The hand on the waist moved on to rest on the other side of the chest, feeling the heart. When he felt nothing change, he continued. It was only by the time he reached the chin did he feel the heartbeat start picking up speed, ever so slightly.

Too sleepy to push himself, a satisfied Caesar let his head fall on the upper half of the shoulder. His lips barely brushed against the sharp edge of the chin.

The body underneath him began to shift. A surprised sound escaped the giant, as his head turned subconsciously towards the other. Now the lips were only a few centimeters apart, but Caesar didn't close the distance. The arm he laid on tried to move, but he refused to budge and thus trapping it in place. Joseph grumbled under his breath. He moved to raise his other arm up to scratch his chest. While doing so, his eyes opened and looked down sleepily at the person on top of him.

"What are you doing?"

He asked, voice rough with sleep.

"Nothing"

Caesar murmured, still refusing to move from his comfortable spot.

"No, you were definitely doing something."

"While you figure out the riddle, Sherlock, shut up and stop moving."

Joseph sighed and tilted his head back. He scratched the side of his head, messing up his bed hair even more. Something must have been going on or else he wouldn't have woken up. Shit, it was too early for his brain to work properly.

"Do I at least get a morning kiss?"

The American asked, once more tilting his head downwards. His eyes almost completely open as they twinkled with mischief at his sleepy lover. A boyish-like grin on his lips. Caesar didn't bother to look up nor open his eyes.

"I don't know, did you brush your teeth?"

"I _just_ woke up."

"Then you can forget it. Your morning breath stinks."

Joseph groaned with exasperation.

"You can't do this to me."

"I can, watch me."

Caesar turned to hide his face in the other's chest. Not giving him the privilege to see him smile with amusements. At least the other hasn't figured out his initial plan from earlier. Muscular arms moved around his body, trapping him in place. The chest underneath him rose and fell quickly, as the taller man chuckled. It made the blond sigh mentally, knowing that the other is pulling off his typical 'counter-plan'.

"Give me my morning kiss or suffer being trapped."

Caesar didn't say anything. Instead, he raised his hand, grabbed a cheek and twisted the skin. Joseph whined in pain. His grip faltered enough for the blond to easily rise and escape them. Sitting up, Joseph threw him a pout.

"Caesar, that hurts."

The shorter man rolled his eyes. Turning back, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the slight reddish skin.

"There, your morning kiss. Now, I'm going to take a shower and make breakfast. Once you stop being lazy, you can come downstairs and join me."

Just as Caesar was about to climb out of bed, once more muscular arms wrapped around his waist. A yelp escaped him as the duo fell back onto the bed together. The bed creaked loudly under their heavy weight.

"_Joseph_!"

Joseph pulled the slight smaller body closer to his, curling around it. His nose buried into the back of the neck, the blond hair tickling his face.

"Let's stay like this for a bit longer."

Caesar sighed, deciding to not fight back. Instead, he snuggled further into the arms. The gentle breath on his neck felt ticklish but gave him a sense of relaxation as well. Closing his eyes, he allowed the silence to once more wrap around them. Unknown to one another, a smile curled on their lips.


End file.
